Background Overview
intro * Acolyte * Artisan * Criminal * Sailor * Soldier * Noble * Outlander * Foreigner Character Creation Choose or roll on the following table to determine your background. Player's Handbook The following backgrounds can be found in the Player's Handbook and make up the core group of player backgrounds. Variant backgrounds are listed with their own seperate entry. Pirate: The most numerous pirates come from the Bay of Halag and are largely believed to operate with the permission of the Black Eagle Barony. However, pirates operating out of the nearby Kingdom of Ierendi, Minrothad Guilds, and Empire of Thyatis can all be found off the waters of the Duchy. Sailor: Both the Duchy and the Barony have navies, although the official Barony navy consists of a single ship (the pirates in the Baron's employ would defend the Barony if needed). If you used to be a member of the Karamekian Royal Navy, you've probably seen action against pirates. Merchant ships come in and out of Specularum all the time, meaning there is a constant crowd of foreign sailors in the capital. Soldier: Sword Coasts Adventurer's Guide sadsa Foreigner: You should select this background if you are playing a character from any of the neighbouring nations. Stronghollow Crafter: ''As there is only one clan of Dwarves in Karameikos, this Background has been renamed to highlight that fact. Additionally, Dwarves you meet outside of Highforge will also be particularly predisposed to be friendly to you. ''Member of the Order of the Griffin: This clunkily renamed background highlights the fact that the Order of the Griffin is the only active order of Knights to be found in the Duchy. Please note that a character must have at least 5 levels in any combination of fighter, cleric, and paladin to qualify for this background. Karamekian Courtier: Only the government of the Duchy itself is relevant to the campaign. Players are directed to select a government ministry they once belonged to. Elemental Evil itnro Highforge Miner: A great deal of the mining done in Karameikos can be traced to combined Dwarf and Gnome operations rThe Oof Highforge. A great many of these mines follow seams of silver and gold deep underground; when these dry up, they are promptly abandoned. Black Eagle Refugee: Many of the fisherfolk of the Black Eagle Barony yearn to escape the clutches of the baron, but each fishing family is required to leave a hostage behind when they go out to sea. Through guile, luck, magic, or force, you've managed to escape without harm coming to a member of your family. Caravan Specialist: This is unchanged, but note that the special ability isn't useful unless we have reason to use the optional caravan rules introduced in Elemental Evil. Most caravan specialists operate out of Kelvin or Highforge, with the latter being associated with the annual Gnome Caravan. Elven caravan masters operate out of Rifllian. RoD somtxt dsfdfs CoStrahd *Iron Route Bandit (Skills: Stealth, Animal Handling, Gaming Set +1, and Land Vehicles, CoStrahd) *Black Fist Double Agent (Skills: Deception, Insight, Disguise Kit, and choose one from Artisan’s Tools or Gaming Set, CoStrahd) *Dragon Casualty (Skills: Intimidation, Survival, Draconic Language, and a Tool based on your Origin, CoStrahd) *Haunted One (Skills: Exotic Language +1, 'and c'hoose two from among Arcana, Investigation, Religion, and Survival, Curse of Strahd p209) *Phlan Insurgent (Skills: Stealth, Survival, Land Vehicles, and Artisan's Tools +1, CoStrahd) *Phlan Refugee (Skills: Insight, Athletics, Languages +1, Artisan's Tools +1, Elemental Evil) *Stojanow Prisoner (Skills: Deception, Perception, Thieves' Tools, and Gaming Set +1, CoStrahd) *Ticklebelly Nomad (Skills: Nature, Animal Handling, Herbalism Kit, and Giant Language, CoStrahd *